


Fake History

by Alex_Kollins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Не стоит работать так отчаянно, потому что иногда это приводит к неожиданным последствиям.





	Fake History

— Я выиграю вам немного времени…

Ни секунды не сомневаясь, Рип произносит это, а затем отключает таймдрайв и покидает корабль. Он идет на смерть, даже не задумываясь о том, что для него действительно наступит конец. Больше никаких злодеев или пиратов, никакой тьмы.

Ему вспоминаются слова Сары:

— Ты говоришь, что не вписываешься.  
— Это подразумевается.  
— Что ж… Похоже на Легенду. 

Рип горько усмехается: она считала его Легендой, но это никогда не было правдой. Именно он создал эту команду, однако никогда по-настоящему не являлся одним из них — просто не был достоин. Рип уверен, он знает: они еще станут великими. Только не теми способами, что он когда-то им предлагал.

Они отлично работают без него… 

— Рип, ты не говорил, что выигрываешь время ценой своей жизни.

— Взрыв не убьет Маллуса, но задержит так, что вы можете бежать.

— Должен быть другой способ!

— Нет, его нет… Из-за меня достаточно погибло. Но все хорошо, Сара. Все будет хорошо. Вы сможете бежать, а я наконец встречу жену и сына. Я скучаю по ним.

— Рип…

— Прощай, Сара.

— Прощай, капитан.

Связь с Вейврайдером прерывается, и Рип наблюдает за тем, как Легенды улетают прочь. Это к лучшему. Его жизнь, по сравнению с любым из команды, не так важна — они миру гораздо нужнее, чем он когда-либо был. Они обязательно найдут способ избавиться от этой угрозы — по-другому просто не смогут. Легенды успешно выполняют миссии, хоть не совсем правильными способами, но Рип так и не смог с ними сравниться за эти пять лет.

В этом он абсолютно уверен.

Хантер переводит решительный взгляд на Маллуса и ехидно вопрошает:

— Что же это за Демон времени, который не успевает?

А далее раздается громкий взрыв, и Рип ощущает лишь темноту.

***

Рип Хантер, историк научного центра Стар-Сити, резко распахивает глаза от внезапного шума где-то неподалеку и подскакивает с места. Он ошарашено оглядывается, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. Где он? Что он? Зачем? Осознание приходит постепенно: похоже, он уснул в своем рабочем кабинете. Снова!

— Так это всего лишь сон был? Приснится же такое.

Засидевшись за работой, Рип вновь задремал за столом, изучая документы, привезенные с раскопок под Централ-сити его коллегой — Нейтом Хейвудом. Рипу действительно нравилось его дело: древние документы, которых давно уже никто не касался, сложные языки, на которых уже множество лет не говорили в обществе, и другие не менее интригующие вещи. Узнавать нечто новое — вот что всегда приводило его в восторг.

Прямо сейчас Рип читал текст, написанный неизвестным в девятнадцатом столетии. В нем говорилось о том, что Централ-сити захвачен врагами, а жители, успевшие сбежать из блокады, готовятся напасть и отвоевать город. Удивительным было то, что среди этих людей оказалось немало самых разных личностей, все из которых объединились перед лицом опасности.

— Кажется, мне нужен перерыв… Легенды, Линчеватели, захваты. Так. Все… Срочно в отпуск.

Хантер помотал головой, все ещё пытаясь прийти в себя. Чего только порой не выдавал его разум: он собирает команду из настолько непохожих друг на друга людей, и они вместе спасают историю! Ну, с другой стороны, такое было вполне в его стиле: история являлась одной из самых важных вещей в его жизни.

Оглядывая свой кабинет, в котором ничего не меняется изо дня в день, Рип с облегчением выдыхает: все те же бесконечные стопки книг, порой даже не вмещающиеся в шкафы, и различное оборудование, помогавшее ему работать с документами.

Громкий звук, разбудивший его, повторился, и Рип только сейчас про него вновь вспомнил. Причиной его пробуждения оказался входящий звонок, и имя, высветившееся на экране, было очень хорошо Рипу знакомо. Конечно, его друг и один из основателей этого самого научного центра не мог выбрать момента удачнее и не позвонить именно в это время.

— Привет, Рэй, — нажимая кнопку «принять вызов», со вздохом ответил Рип.

— Хантер, ты где? — тут же принимается тараторить его собеседник. — Все уже собрались, ждем только тебя. Дружище, Рождество через десять минут! Ты, что ли, все еще у себя?

— Какое Рождество? Что? — погруженный в свои размышления, Рип даже не сразу понял, о чем тот говорил. Стоит ему лишь бросить взгляд на светящуюся гирлянду на маленькой елочке в другом конце кабинета, он резко осознает смысл слов друга.

— Ты совсем заработался! Послезавтра ты идешь в отпуск, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявляет Рэй. — Твой сын как раз говорит, что давно хочет слетать в горы. Давай, поднимайся в конференц-зал. Поторопись, а то встретить праздник в лифте будет странно, — где-то на фоне в трубке раздается веселый смех, а затем Рэй отключается.

Вот дураки! 

Глубоко вздохнув, Рип накидывает на плечи свой пиджак и идет к двери. Распахнув ее, он практически нос к носу сталкивается с красивой блондинкой, решительно смотрящей прямо в глаза, — своей женой.

— Сара, ты меня напугала! — не слишком-то серьезно возмущается Рип, но подколка с ее стороны не заставляет себя ждать.

— А меня пугает твой внешний вид, — по-доброму усмехается Сара. — В какой раз ты засыпаешь на рабочем месте и заставляешь всех ждать? Я понимаю, что ты просто очень увлекаешься, но сын ведь тебе не простит, если ты променяешь Рождество на свои документы.

— Да иду я уже, иду! — чуть ли не нахохлившись, восклицает Рип. — Спасибо Рэю, что вовремя меня разбудил. Да и учитывая тот кошмар, который мне снился…

— Ох, милый, — наигранно вздыхает Сара, мечтательно поднимая глаза, — надеюсь, в этом кошмаре я была огромным монстром, который убил тебя за то, что ты слишком много работаешь.

Рип лишь легонько качает головой и хмыкает, затем целует жену.

— Если бы… Тем самым огромным монстром — убийцей был именно я. Ты, милая, кстати, стояла во главе моего списка.

— Какая прелесть, — забавно хихикает Сара, приходя в восторг, но затем все-таки вспоминает, зачем заглянула сюда. — Пойдем, все наши друзья уже собрались. Рождество вот-вот наступит: на часах без пяти двенадцать.

— Пойдем, — с улыбкой соглашается Рип.

Крепко держась за руки, они вместе бегут к лифту, который за считанные мгновения поднимет их на самый верх научного центра, — там они со своими друзьями, своей семьей, встретят этот светлый праздник.

А такие истории, что приснилась Рипу, так и останутся только в кошмарах. Навсегда.


End file.
